


Dum inter homines sumus, colamus humanitatem

by Eteri



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Don't ask me why IDK, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Starvation, Vomiting, bedwars is a fighting ring, blood and injury mentions, probably not for the faint hearted, purpled and tommy are twins for some reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eteri/pseuds/Eteri
Summary: As long as we are among humans, let us be humane.SenecaPurpled's been struggling. Though sometimes the best way down the path of healing is breaking your twin out of exile, befriending the strange king, and talking to the nice baker next door.All in a days work.infrequent updates. can't promise anything.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Dum inter homines sumus, colamus humanitatem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writerofbaddecisions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerofbaddecisions/gifts).



> as soon as i saw purpled and angst in the same sentence, i wrote this.  
> this was meant to be four chapters, but i started this late enough that i realized there was no way i could write an entire story.  
> i'll put the triggers in each chapter, but this is just a very angsty work. 
> 
> TWs: vomiting, blood and injury mention, starvation mentioned. really i just put purpled through a lot of shit.

Purpled vomited into the toilet, clutching the basin like his life depended on it. All of his body ached, half-playing nightmares dancing in the shadows. It’s never the same nightmare.

Sometimes Purpled wondered if he could make the nightmares stop. Other times, he wondered if he _deserved_ to make them stop. (Purpled doesn’t think so.)

Once his stomach is empty — it always has been, Purpled can’t remember the last time he ate — he turned his face to the window in the bathroom. Purpled designed his house with lots of windows, so he can tell when he’s awake and when he’s sleeping. The two seem rather close these days.

The moonlight bathed the bathroom, and Purpled tipped his face, searching for the moon. Purpled always had a fondness for Lady Artemis, whereas Tommy had Lord Apollo. They look close enough to be twins, though they had different eye colour. 

Like Artemis, Purpled always looked out for his Apollo. 

Purpled hasn’t recently. He had been caught up with the Bedwars scheme and his own nightmares. 

Purpled wondered if Artemis has nightmares, too. About fighting until her fists were bruised, broken and bloody, beyond repair, no matter how many people tried to fix her. Trapped forever in a loop, unable to break free. 

Does her Apollo ever notice? Surely he does. Purpled knew that Tommy does. 

Apollo can only watch as his sister breaks herself repeatedly, and then a little more each time. 

One day, Artemis will not be able to put herself back together again. Apollo will come, though, and help her put the pieces back together again.

If Purpled is Artemis, and Tommy is Apollo, then why hasn’t he come to pick up the pieces? 

_Unless Apollo is too broken to pick himself up_. Purpled’s traitorous mind whispers. And Purpled was not there to see it. 

Artemis is a hunter. Purpled is as well. When Apollo breaks, Artemis has always convinced him to come running back. 

People have always said that Tommy and Tubbo are inseparable. If Tommy is Apollo, then Tubbo plays Cassandra. 

*Cassandra promised to love Apollo. Then, when she was given what she wanted, Cassandra went back on her word, rejecting him. There is a reason Cassandra was not believed. 

Purpled isn’t wrong about Tubbo being Cassandra. He remembered it slightly, in what might have been a dream, about the exile and all it entailed.

Purpled shook himself awake. Exile. How could have he forgotten? Of course Tommy wasn’t there, he was gone.

Purpled is like Artemis in all of her ways. Cassandra cannot convince Apollo to come back, but Artemis can.

Artemis always will.

Purpled could go find Tommy. It was a good idea. Purpled had unfinished business, though, with Bedwars. He glanced down, remembering the scars. Yes, he had unfinished business.

Artemis is the goddess of wild animals, of the hunt. Purpled felt like a wild animal, constantly watching over his shoulder, fighting in pits and shedding blood. Less of the blood is his. 

Bedwars were made for fighting. Once you joined, you never left. Only in death could you find release. Bedwars never let death be sweet and painless. 

Purpled _will_ get out. He will live to see another day, and Purpled will live to see his Apollo again.

Purpled will walk out of the Bedwars arena for the last time, his head held high. 

He just knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't, go get a drink of water, have some food, take your meds. self-care is important!!! especially after a fic like this.


End file.
